


Purple Tulips - Royalty

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: Long long ago
Series: Flowertober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592





	Purple Tulips - Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda like a story told to a child in the beginning of a show or game to give the general history of the their world you know?

_"Long long ago,_

_When our nation was still a kingdom ruled by one,_

_There lived an Oracle whose devotion to her land is second to none,_

_From a royal family, she had been born to a family of fortune,_

_But her blessings had become her misfortune,_

_Born to an era filled with rumors, infidelity, and strife,_

_She was a child of a mistress, the wife had wanted to end her life,_

_But a knight and shining armor she had by her side,_

_Together they roamed the lands far and wide,_

_To give peace and hope to those who cried._

_Then the messengers had shown up_

_To tell of grave dangers that had to be stopped,_

_And so they journey once again despite with weary hearts_

_To search for the blessings that had been shattered into parts_

_The Oracle of the Royal Family_

_Had begun to sprout happily,_

_Tales of her accomplishments had been spun into songs,_

_For it to reach the future heir's ears? It won't be long,_

_As they reached the final blessing, she turned to her knight who was repressing her smile._

_It won't be long before they take a rest,_

_But a twist of fate had taken it away,_

_The Oracle had fallen during the rite, purple tulips had been by her side_

_And the Knight cursed the world under the moonlight, her pleas heard by the Dioscuri_

_A curse to bring the kingdom to its knees,_

_Shivering and shaking asking for pleas_

_But the messengers had not heard the family's cry_

_Rather it was them who had sent them a goodbye._

_But that was long long ago,_

_When our nation was a kingdom ruled by one,_

_There had been a Royal Oracle, whose devotion to her land was second to none"_


End file.
